1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a daily vitamin and mineral supplement for women and more particularly pertains to providing the necessary nutrients for allowing women to maintain their present health and positively influence their future health with a daily vitamin and mineral supplement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vitamin and mineral supplements for women is known in the prior art. More specifically, vitamin and mineral supplements for women heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing necessary daily nutrients are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. While prior art supplements fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a daily vitamin and mineral supplement for women that is specifically formulated to provide the necessary nutrients for allowing a women to maintain her present health and positively influence her future health.
In this respect, the daily vitamin and mineral supplement for women according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the necessary nutrients for allowing women to maintain their present health and positively influence their future health.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved daily vitamin and mineral supplement for women which can be used for providing the necessary nutrients for allowing women to maintain their present health and positively influence their future health. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.